1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for forming a wedge of breast tissue behind a nursing mother's nipple to assist a baby in “latching” onto the breast for breastfeeding.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For nursing mothers, especially with newborn infants, it is often helpful to provide a wedge of the tissue behind the nipple so that the infant can get a better hold of or latch onto the breast. The wedge should be formed so that it's long axis is at an angle aligned with the baby's lips. By modifying the rounded shape of the breast around the nipple into more of a V-shape, the breast is conformed to more readily fit the shape of the baby's open mouth. This allows the infant to obtain a deeper and more effective latch onto the breast tissue for feeding. If the baby is not latched onto the areola behind the nipple, the baby will not only cause trauma to the nipple, but the baby may also not receive a sufficient milk supply. Large breasted mothers and mothers with inverted or flat nipples particularly benefit from making a wedge.
Making a wedge, particularly for first time mothers, is often difficult. It is current practice in the hospital, during the postpartum period, when a baby has trouble latching onto the breast, for a nurse to explain to the mother how to compress her breast with her fingers to form a wedge of the tissue behind the nipple and aligned with the baby's mouth so that the baby can latch on. Due to such stresses as lack of sleep, hormonal changes, emotions, fear of not being successful at nursing, discomfort, family activities, etc., it is often difficult for the new mother to grasp the concept of a manual wedge the first time it is explained, particularly to understand the angle at which the wedge needs to be made. It is not uncommon for the nurse to explain the process several times before the mother understands and is able to make an effective wedge.
If the mother is not able to grasp the concept, a nurse will frequently make the wedge with her fingers with the mother's permission, and sometimes even hold and position the infant, putting the baby on the breast. This may be considered intrusive and may leave the mother feeling inadequate and helpless at a time when she needs all the reassurance that she can get. In addition, it puts a demand on nursing time and increases hospital or institutional costs.
Even if the mother understands the process, there are some angles at which the tissue needs to be wedged that are difficult for the mother to obtain on herself. Also due to the coordination required in breastfeeding including holding the baby, supporting the breast and forming a wedge, an extra set of hands would be useful. Some mothers and infants also have anatomical challenges that make forming a wedge of breast tissue difficult. For example, carpal tunnel syndrome may make it difficult for the mother to make or sustain a hold long enough for the infant to latch on. When the baby has a cleft lip, it may be essential for nursing to form and hold a wedge not only at the initiation of breastfeeding but throughout feeding.